Hysteria
by Redskiez
Summary: Deidara learns to trust his partner. Inspired by Pyrexia by FFN user cinnamonblood. Short thing I wrote on my phone because I couldn't sleep.


**Hysteria**

Deidara spun around, the _senbons _catching him off guard as they embedded themselves at the vital points of Deidara's arm, rendering the limb useless. He fell down to his knees in pain, his enemy in front of him had a wide area to attack; but the masked ambusher did not, instead he reared back and leaped into the trees. He was bound to lose anyways, the bomber was never too skilled at close ranged combat.

A different set of _senbons _flew at his direction, finding home at the vital points of his other arm. He grimaced but did not let out any sounds.

The terrorist bomber staggered to his feet, stumbling to hide in the safety of the forest instead of being in the open of the dirt road. He didn't make it too far in before he realized the weapons were dipped with poison. Deidara frowned, if this had happened before his late partner was killed, then maybe he wouldn't have to sit through the pain. Tobi... Tobi couldn't do anything! He groaned and fell against a tree, feeling faint as consciousness began to fade. Where was his damn partner when he needed him?!

_Tobi you dumb-ass!_

Tobi dodged three sets of _senbon_ that were sent flying to his way. He had lost sight of his blonde partner during the first set being sent his way. The masked nin desperately searched for the chakra of his partner; he was sure the bomber was hurt, he caught a glimpse before he was attacked as well. Tobi's sharingan swirled as he scanned the area, he saw retreating bodies. Typical of them to leave their dead teammate behind.

Ignoring the dead ambusher at his feet, Tobi ran into the forest, tracking the faintest hint of Deidara's chakra. He saw the blonde slumped against the trunk of a tree, seemingly passed out. He placed two fingers at the vein of Deidara's neck, he was still alive. But the unhealthy color of his veins showed that he was poisoned. Snaking his hands around the small waist of the teen, he prepared to lift him up before he heard the familiar high pitched buzzing of _senbons _slicing the air. Tobi wasn't fast enough to pull out a _kunai_ to reflect the _senbons _or to lift and drag Deidara away from harm. His teleportation was not fast enough here, and he couldn't just leave and let Deidara be stabbed again.

Tobi decided to take the hit, clenching his teeth as the sharp needle like weapons embedded themselves deep in his upper back. From Deidara, he already knew the attackers poisoned their weapons. Before they could shoot out another batch, Tobi used his sharingan and teleported them a few good miles away from the forest. They reappeared at the edge of the nearest town, the town they were supposed to stay in for the night anyway if they were not attacked.

The masked _shinobi_ picked up the blonde and stood, feeling the effects of the poison as he felt his knees shake. Tobi shook his head to clear it up a bit, and began to head to the nearest inn he saw.

Once he got a room from the annoying innkeeper, he staggered down the hallway and slid open the _shoji_ door, being careful not the break the _washi _framed by wood.

He gently placed Deidara on the _tatami _before heading to unroll a _futon. _Tobi placed Deidara down on the soft padding. He took off his gloves and took off Deidara's cloak, shirt and the mesh shirt beneath. He carefully pulled out the _senbons _and made sure he applied pressure on the wounds so they did not bleed anymore blood.

Biting his lip, Tobi pulled away his mask. He would have to suck away the poison, it's the only way he can ease Deidara's suffering. He grabbed a dish from the kitchen so he can spit the poison out there. He caught himself dozing off a couple of times, but he managed to stay awake until most of the poison was rid from Deidara's veins. Tobi hovered his hands over Deidara's wounds, using basic medic _jutsu_ he had copied from his childhood.

Making sure Deidara's fever is treated by placing a cool wet towel on his forehead, Tobi took off his own cloak and pulled out the weapons still embedded in his back. Due to the spot it called itself home, he couldn't apply pressure effectively or suck out the poison. He also couldn't use medic _jutsu_ on his wound as well. Tobi shuffled back and leaned against the wall, staining it with blood at a small area. He would have to let his body's natural antibodies deal with the poison.

Tobi didn't want to fall asleep yet, he lit some candles and looked outside the window as the sun began to set, painting the sky a beautiful explosions of color. He looked at Deidara; the blonde's previous pain wrecked and sweat covered face was now peaceful. The masked nin briefly wondered what was on his mind, perhaps he was thinking about how stupid and useless Tobi was and how Sasori would have done a much better job by creating an antidote. The puppet master has always been the master of poison. he knew that the redhead had a rather high position in Deidara's heart, but where was Tobi?

The last thing he saw was the light casted by the flickering candle flame, shining onto the bombshell's sleeping face as the light waltzed without pattern around the darkening room.

`55

The sun climbed slowly and shone its light across the land. Sunlight poured in from the window of the inn room and into the room, filling up the place within a matter of seconds. Golden rays touched everything it could reach, painting a soft and thin paint of gold at everything it touches.

Deidara groaned and blinked, feeling a lot better than he did the last time he remembered. It was hard to believe what he had saw when he drifted in and out if consciousness, so he didn't. There was no way anything like that could've happened. Everything is fuzzy in his mind, so he ruled everything out as a dream.

But how did he get better and his wounds all healed up? This sounds childish even to Deidara's mind, but did the soul of his late partner look over him and heal him? Deidara grunted, he knew this was preposterous. Why did he even think of such a thing?

Deidara looked over at Tobi, he was asleep? Did he have his mask off? He narrowed his eyes but ignored him. The bomber sat up slowly, surprised that he was not aching in anyway. The pain he felt when the needles struck his vital points were only a ghost in his memory. Yet the _senbons _scattered on the _tatami_ flooring proved that his memories were right. He had no memory of how he got here anyway, but he took what he had. He was in an inn, safe from the pervious attackers.

He stood up, feeling as fresh as he would any day if his pea for brains _kohai _did not wake him up way before his natural awake time. The blonde shuffled to the bathroom.

Tobi awoke from soft padding and light sliding and shutting noise of a _shoji_ door. He blinked a couple of times before looking up, he regretted the action as his neck ached like he had not moved it in years. The currently unmasked ninja groaned lightly before sitting up straight, regretting that action as well. He felt extremely weak, his body and the first Hokage's DNA had focused on battle the poison through the whole night.

Tobi slumped on the ground, drained from energy to simply sit up. He felt his heavy eyelids close and once again drifted to restless slumber.

Deidara flushed the toilet and washed his hands and face before heading out the bathroom. He gasped softly when he saw Tobi slumped on the ground. The terrorist bomber noticed the spot of now dried blood and the wall and instantly realized that what happened last night was not a dream, and had been more real than anything in the world. Tobi may have well sacrificed his life to save his.

The blonde hurried over to the fallen body of his partner, rolling him over and felt worried at his pale face. The artist did not even stop to consider that he was actually looking at Tobi's face as he pressed his hand against his chest, feeling the weak heartbeat and the candle flame flicker of his chakra. Deidara felt guilt fill his stomach, he was so obsessed with his deceased partner and never realized how much Tobi had sacrificed just to get his attention.

Knowing Tobi was exhausted, he did his best to drag the taller man to the _futon_, settling him onto the padding and laid down besides him, resting his head on Tobi's chest.

"Silly Tobi, uhn..."

The young artist murmured before nuzzling the firm yet soft muscular build of his partners chest before falling asleep once again.


End file.
